A Bond Never Broken
by Scriptseeker2000
Summary: Oricimaru has conqured half the ninja world and only the Leaf and Sand Village stand in his way.  A reunited team 7 unlocks a whole new power to defeat them.  But it is enough, and if so do they pave the way for even greater evil to take its place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

Well this is my first Naruto pick so be kind in reviews. I just had an idea and decided to write a story about it. This is cutting into my Justice League/Spiderman crossover as well as my X-men/Spiderman crossover stories. Which means chapters will be slow in coming but I am committed to finish a story once I start it so don't worry about it suddenly being discontinued.

No doubt I will spell some names and techniques wrong but please look past it and concentrate on the story.

"Things are looking very bad for us Hokaga. The Cloud and Lighting villages uniting with the Sound has proven more devastating than we could have anticipated." Said Kurani.

"Indeed, already the land of Fire and the Waterfall village haven been completely destroyed. Of the two remaining significant villages the Stone has signed an non aggression pack with Orocumario's people and the Sand is sided with us but they are still rebuilding from the attack on Garra a few months ago. The Leaf and the Sand are not enough to deal with this threat." Said one of the elderly advisors.

"Don't count the Leaf out yet. What we lack in numbers we make up for in strength. Are Shinobi are some of the best and brightest in all the lands. I should know, I personally trained quite a few of them." Said Guy with his patent smile and thumbs up.

Jiraya shook his head at the Jonin's antics.

"The old quality over quantity will not be enough here. Both Cloud and Lighting have formidable ninja as well. Not t mention Orochmario's sound ninja including Kabuto and the new Sound Five with their accursed seals." Jiraya stated.

"Unfortuannly I must agree with the pervert in this. Those cursed seals are a problem and there is no telling what others Orocumario might have given it too. For the past year activities in Sound appeared to be at a stand still. This attack and their allies came as a complete surprise to everyone." Anko added while subconsciously rubbing her neck where her own seal was.

"Yeah that is strange. Hey Kakashi, are you sure that Sasuke doesn't know anymore about the Sound? He was there for three years, he should know more than what he gave us." Asuma suggested talking around his cigarette.

All eyes in the room turned to the copy ninja who was leaning against the far wall. To this point he had added nothing in the conversation and appeared to be board. But all that knew him knew that was untrue. Kakashi had listened to everything said and was forming his own ideas. He would express them only when had an complete thought.

Kakashi felt all eyes on him and raised his head to look back at them. It was silently unnerving with only one eye but most were used to it.

"I assure you that Sasuke has told us everything he knows. He allowed me to probe his mind using Sharrigan. He has also abided by all your restrictions during the probation period and the Anbu you have checking up on him have reported nothing suspicious. Not to mention he rarely leaves the sight of his two teammates. Why you might not all trust Naruto I believe you trust Sakura's judgement. Wouldn't you agree Hokaga, after all she is your apprentice." Kakashi stated

Now all eyes turned to the Hokaga who was sitting behind her desk. Tusande met Kakashi stare and did not blink from his cold gaze.

"Sakura is trust worthy, as well as Naruto. Their renewed friendship has proved an great asset to the Leaf village. In the short year they have been reunited they have surpassed their fellow classmates in skill and strength. Which is understandable considering who taught them." Tusande answered.

Kakashi gave a small nod of approval at this praise.

An evil smile came to the Hokaga's face.

"It isn't everyone who is trained by a Legendary Sanin. Each of them has been and their current power shows that." She finished.

Kakashi seemed to frown at that and despite the tense situation many in the room let loose big smiles and small laughter.

"Speaking of which where is team seven Kakashi? They should have returned from their scouting assignment of the Leaf boarders 2 hours ago. There is no way they could have been attacked. They would have made too much noise to go unnoticed." Shizune asked.

"Yeah especially Naruto, even with the nine tail foxes chakra you should convince him not to waste so much energy unnecessarily. Sasuke isn't too much better constantly using his fire techniques. Not to mention Sakura tearing down landscapes with her strength with her temper." Kurenai commented.

"Oh yeah, I remember when Sakura got upset about one of Naruto's pranks and destroyed a whole sector of the forest going after him." Asuma said with a smirk.

"Which she was punished for." Tusande defended.

"By extra hours at the hospital and doing your paperwork. Not much of a punishment." Anko stated.

Tusande had the grace to blush but quickly gained a serious face.

"Anyway Shizune brngs up a good point. Just where is team Kakashi?" she asked.

"They returned sometime ago Hokaga. They reporter the perimeter was fine and went off to the Forest of Death for some training. I told them to be careful and that I would see them in the morning. I was going to tell you all this at the end of the meeting. I believed that the Leaf's safety came first." Kakashi explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it those kids are a key component to that. Besides their collective powers they are well liked by the other Chunin and looked at as something as leaders. Even the Uchiha as his fans despite his past crimes." Anko grudgingly admitted.

"Yes Kakashi, you certainly lucked out. Your teams were literally born with skills. I on the other hand worked from scratch and brought my team up to their vast success." Guy said.

"I wouldn't say a ninja from the infamous Hyuga clan starting from scratch Guy." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but he was from the lower clan. Look what I was able to do with him, he has surpassed many in the higher branches of the clan." Guy said with a bright smile.

"Enough, Kakashi can handle his team. What we are here about is averting the destruction of the Leaf village from this new threat. Not to mention the Akatuski are still around planning who knows what. What is the current state of our Chunin's and Jonin's." The Hokaga ordered with a strong voice.

Shizune pulled out some papers and looked over them.

"Including the Sand we have 27 Jonin and 86 Chunin. That leaves us with about 200 hundred Genins and some Anbu's. In comparison Orochimaru combined forces are nearly fours time that. Because of their surprise attacks they lost very few to the Fire, Wind, and Waterfall villages. Some even joined him to avoid death." She sadly reported.

"So your saying Orochimaru forces number around a thousand?" Kakashi asked doing the math.

"Unfortunally yes, the numbers are defiantly not in our favor." Shizune replied.

"Let's not get too down about that people. We knew from the beginning the numbers would be heavily in their favor. That just means we will have to out think them. I want to hear some suggestions on that." Tusande ordered.

"We should create traps around our borders. Pit traps, aerial traps, poisen darts, and any others we can think off. We should heavily layer them with genjutsu so the enemies won't detect them until it is too late. We should also use illusionary Jutsu's to make them think we have more ninja 's than we actually do." Kurenai suggested.

"I think we should separte the ninja's into different groups. Those who are proficient in close quarter combat should be on the front lines. Those who are better at long range attacks should be farther back and support those closer. It won't hold for long but it should thin out the numbers some." Asuma offered.

"I'm not so sure about that strategy Asuma. A lot of teams that we have paired and train together have different skills. Which is the reason we put them together is the first place so everyone's weakness could be covered by some one else. Now your asking them to team up with others like them, it is a serious change in their battle tactics." Guy interrupted.

"They are ninja, they must learn to deal with change and adept to their surroundings everyday. I do understand your point Guy but I must agree with Asuma. Also we will ser traps as Kurenai suggested, any other suggestions." Tsunade

"At least one Jonin should be in charge of group on the battlefield. Two Jonin for closer to the city. We must remember Hokaga that not many have seen actual war. Many were present for Orochimaru's ambush of the example five years ago but that lasted only a couple of hours and with a much smaller force than we are currently expecting. They will need strong leadership to hold the line." Kakashi spoke up.

"That would significantly thin out our strongest warriors." One of the elderly advisors warned.

"Once again I see no other choice. The Chunin and Genin may falter when met with such odds. They need experienced fighters to lead them. Kakashi, since it was your idea I putting you in charge of distributing the Jonin in key areas. Work with Asuma so you can coordinate the short and long range attacks." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Hokaga!" both Kakashi and Asuma responded.

"Anko, you will assist Kurenai with the traps. Your specialties will come in handy in this."

"Yes Hokaga!" Kurenai and Anko responded.

"Alright, those I have designed tasks may leave now. The rest of you will remain here to further this discussion. The attack on Konoha could come any day now. I want to make sure there are no loose ends. We will be here all night and all morning if we have to. The Leaf village has stood strong for many generations and I intend for it to do so for many generations to come." Tsunade stated with conviction.

The four Jonin given their assignments bowed and puffed out of the room. One they were on the village roads Asuma and Kakashi began another conversation.

"So Kakashi, your team is training again. It seems like they never stop. I wish my own team had the same kind of drive. Unfortunally Shikamaru thinks training is troublesome wild Choji mostly trains is mouth to acquire more food. Not to mention Ino, who complains constantly about her teammates and how much stronger Sakura is then her. Don't get me wrong, they have improved from the lazy bunch they were before. But they have still yet to reach their potential, the possible exception Shikamaru who has become some what of a strategist." Asuma told him.

"This is all interesting Asuma but I assume you have a point to all this." Was Kakashi's response.

Asuma stopped walking and looked at Kakashi's back.

How do you do it? How do you get them to become so driven and reach their full potential? I'm not the only one who once to know Kakashi. The other Jonin train the hell out of their students but they don't come close to your team in unity. What's your secret man?" Asuma asked with obvious curiosity.

Kakashi stopped walking but did not turn around.

"I'm afraid you and the rest of the Jonin give me too much credit. You heard the Hokaga, each has trained under a Legendary Sanin. That is where the power comes from. As fas as the unity, I installed in them from day one that protecting one's teammate was number one. I know the rules says it's the mission but my personal experience has shown me otherwise. But in the end it came down to them. Despite each of them leaving on their own paths they always found a way back to each other. They have go through more in a few shirt years than most in a lifetime. At the end of the day they trust each other, and me. I can't explain it better than that." Kakashi answered him.

Asuma stayed silent for a moment taking it all in.

"That really wasn't much of a answer Kakashi. But I appreciate you talking as long as you did. Normally it's hard to get more than two sentences out of you." Asuma said at last.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose I was talking to myself as much as I was to you. I have trouble figuring them out myself sometimes. Their power levels in the last three months alone have skyrocketed. I've put it down to their strong bond because sometimes I can hardly tell who charka is which." Kakashi spoke.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked intrigued by this new information.

"Its strange, but sometimes its fell like they merged. I know its ridiculous and impossible but I have no other way to describe it. Its like they truly are one at times." Kakashi said trying to figure it out for himself.

"People can't just merge their charka Kakashi. It is possible to steal and in Orochimaru's case take over and control. But three separate individuals can't merge their charka and still stay one person, its just isn't possible." Asuma countered.

Kakashi let out a sigh.

"I know, your right. I don't know what is going on but I doubt its dangerous. They are good kids, even Sasuke, I trust them to know what they are doing. But enough about my excelled students, we have groups to coordinate." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, the mystery of team seven will have to wait for another time. But your kids always make things interesting." Asuma said walking up to Kakashi and letting out a small laugh.

Kakashi laughed as well and they continued their walk to find the other Jonin's and set up a plan of attack.

While they did that the objects of their discussions were training is what was known as the Forest of Death. It was given that name for the many dangerous creatures and wildlife that made the forest its home. But even these dared not to interfere with the three ninja's in its center. They could fell the power radiating from the three and cherished their lives to much to forfeit them by confronting the three ninja's.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Yelled a loud voice.

Suddenly fifty Naruto's appeared throughout the forest surrounding his two teammates.

"Only fifty dope, you can't being getting tired already. We not even going at it full strength." Sasuke mocked.

"Which is why I only created 50. Your the ones who told me not to waste so much chakra." The Naruto's yelled back.

"Yeah, but we always tell you that. We're just surprised that you actually chose to listen to use for a change." Sakura said back with a hint of humor in her voice.

To that all the Naruto's shrugged their shoulders.

"You two must be having a calming effect on me." One of the Naruto's answred.

"Good, further prove that its working. But enough talk, back to training." Sasuke said before closing his eyes. When he open them again they were dark red showing he was using his Sharrigan.

Sakura said nothing and ran for a group of near by Naruto's. Fifteen responded to her advance and ran right at her. Sakura saw them coming asnd went through a variety of hand signals.

"Wind Blizzard!!" she yelled out pushing her hands forward. Suddenly chilling gusts of winds shots forth freezing ten of the Naruto's in their tracks. The other five managed to take to the air and avoid the frost. Only to have three of them puffed out of existence by three ninja stars going through them. The remaining two look at their lost comrades in shock having no idea where the attack had come from. Which is why they were caught off guard when Sakura grabbed both of them by the neck in mid air and smashed their heads together destroying them as well. Now there was only 35 clones.

Sasuke thin those numbers even more when he used his super speed and cut down seven Naruto's with lighting in his hands, Chikori. Unlike months earlier he didn't have to charge his body to create the attack. He continued his speed and avoided dozens of kunai thrown his body. Two Naruto's suddenly jumped in Sasuke's path and punched at his face. Sasuke ducked the pair of fists and leg sweeped both clones sending them to the ground hard puffing them out of existence. During this distraction six more clones came barreling down from above with their feet forward intending to stomp him. Sasuke released Chikori and performed a few quick hand signs.

"Eternal Flame!!" and a huge flame shot from his mouth incinerating the clones before they could reach him. Now there were only 20 clones left.

Another four clones popped from beneath the earth around a surprised Sakura and held her preventing movement. But to their surprise Sakura turned into a log with two exploding tags attached to it. The clones eyes widened in shock and the log exploded before they could get away. Sixteen were now left.

"Pretty good guys, and your only using your weaker attacks. But then again I'm only using physical attacks and a few weapons. I think I'll step it up a bit for these last ones." One of the Naruto's bragged.

"Bring it own Naruto, I'd like this to end on a high note." Sasuke said standing still.

"Alright guys, have your fun. But don't forget not to use too much Chakra. We have to finish the ritual tonight, and I don't need you two burned out because you wanted to show off." Sakura warned them with a scowl.

"Yes mom!!" The two boys responded.

Sakura's scowl deepened and her hands started to glow with chakra.

"All right, if you guys want to play rough then I'm in. The sooner we finish here the sooner we can do the other thing."

The two boys smiled. If Sakura was getting serious then this really would be fun.

"Cool, then let's get it started." The Naruto's yelled. Five of the clones started to put their hands together and created chakra between then. Six other clones did a few hand signs and yelled out a command.

"Transform!!" Suddenly three became Sasuke and another three became Sakura. The remaining five collected together and appeared to charge up as red chakra surrounded them.

The five gathering chakra in their hands finally formed chakra balls in their hand. To jumped to where Sakura was as well as the three Sakura clones. The other three went to Sasuke with the three Sasuke clones right behind them.

Sakura dodged to the right as the clone swung the Chakra ball at her face. She was met by a swing of one of the Sakura clones with his hands glowing blue. Sakura hooked the arm before it met her face and swung her clone into the path of the chakra ball. The ball went through the clone like butter and puffed it out of existence. Sakura then kicked her foot up hitting the clones arms and sending its crashing into the clones face with the chakra ball in its hand taking out both.

In the other fight the three Sasuke clones let out a barrage of fire balls from their mouths. Sasuke back flipped a few times to avoid them and jumped over a Naruto in the process. Three fireballs connected with the Naruto clone and it was destroyed. The Naruto's came at him and Sasuke threw forth a shuriken. One of the Naruto threw the spiraling chakra ball forward and it destroyed the four edged shuriken. Before they could enjoy that moment the destroyed shuriken turned into two and sliced through both Naruto before they could react. That left Sasuke facing three of his clones. Each clone produced a kunai and charged at Sasuke. The original proved faster and Sasuke did a hand stand and his feet met with the chins of his doubles decapitating them with unusual strength. The other clone swung it kunai and Sasuke grabbed its arm and shoved the weapon into his clones chest making it disappear.

Meanwhile Sakura had left her opponent and jumped towards the five Naruto's powering up for a attack on a tree branch. They saw her and turned in her direction to release some kind of attack. Before they could however the tree exploded sending the five Naruto flying into different directions slamming into other trees and the ground and puffing away.

From the ruin tree another Sakura appearing flying through what was left of it with her fist high in the air. It seemed she uppercutted from inside the tree from the bottom to the top causing it to explode outward. The Sakura who jumped earlier puffed away showing it was only a clone. The real Sakura made her way down to the remaining three clones with her fist aimed downward. The two Sakura clones and Naruto jumped up to meet her mid air. The real Sakura's eyes seemed to turned bright red and she performed a few hand signals and shot several fire balls from her mouth down at her opponents. The two Sakura clones did a few hand signs of their own creating a vast wind to blow out the fire. However it did not to stop the shuriken that were hidden in the flames. The shuriken slashed through the clones effectively ending the fight. Soon after Sakura landed on the ground gently and her eyes returned to jaded green.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other from across the battlefield and gave satisfied nods.

"Damnit, if Sakura hadn't turned the tree to scrap I would have won. Just two more seconds and the attack would have been ready." Said a irritated Naruto walking out of the woods.

He hadn't been hiding during the fight, there was no need. Due to their new closeness they could have located him at any time but chose to fight his clones instead.

Sakura walked up to him and smacked him in the head. It wasn't chakra enhanced so the pain was minimal. Still Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave her a pout.

"You baka, it serves you right. I told you to conserve energy for tonight. Of you had gone through with that attack we probably wouldn't have enough energy to complete the ritual. I swear you do stuff like this on purpose to piss me off." Sakura scorned him.

By this time Sasuke had walked over to them but said nothing. He was used to it and it actually made him feel more at home. It was things like this he missed while he was gone. Gaining power had its temptations, but nothing could replace what he had here with his teammates and even Kakashi, family. Not to mention if the events later worked out as planned he would gain more power than he could have ever imagined. Then he would be able to end Itachi and move on with his life.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just got carried away I guess." Naruto apologized with a small voice.

Sakura quickly calmed herself at his words, far faster than she would have three months ago.

"Its fine, no damage done. But now that training is over we have to go. Tonight is the night that determines the fate of Konoha and possibly the entire ninja nation." Sakura said with a serious voice.

"Indeed, we will either achieve ultimate power or ultimate failure. Still we have went this far and the chance for success is too big to pass up." Sasuke added with his own insight.

Naruto too now bore a serious face completely devoid of humor.

"Then let's get it done. Orocimaru and his forces could be here any moment. I refuse to allow him to destroy my friends or my home. We will put an end to his evil once and for all." Naruto proclaimed with clenched fists.

The others nodded their heads at his statement and they turned and headed for their destiny.

TBC

Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The devils camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Alright this is chapter two. It's mostly a background for the bad guys but it is an important factor in the story.

Thirty miles outside of the Leaf Village boarders Orochimaru and his combined army made camp upon the grasslands of the area. The location was completely flat and provided a clear view from miles around. The spot was specifically chosen so they wouldn't be ambushed by any of their enemies. Although few believed such a thing would happen they were not foolish enough to take the risk.

Around many troops had their tents raised and small fires crackled in the night. They had stolen significant supplies and food from the places they ransacked so that was not a problem. Most also trained against others to strengthen their skills for the battle soon upcoming. The power they radiated was a sight to be hold and would cause many to flee. Such a magnificent force of warriors and shinobi had not been seen since the great war of the past when all the villages had split off. Unlike then this army seemed to fight to make them one again, by force.

In the center of camp and among the action was the leader of this army, the Legendary Sanin Orochimaru. He sat quietly in his apartment size tent surrounded by his new Sound Five. This group was more powerful than ones who had been defeated by the Rookie Nine four years ago. They too wore his mark and served him for the knowledge and power he shared.

Nearest to him on his right sat the blue- haired Kenco. The boy was nineteen of age and when standing was 6'3', by far the tallest of the others. He was a missing- nin from the Stone village who had left two years ago. Like his village his powers related to Earth, pacifically rock and granite. He could manipulate the materials to form an almost impenetrable armor as well as rock like weapons. He could also incase others in rock and choose to crush them are suffocate them from lack of air. He called such a technique 'Rock Tomb'.

Next to him sat the pink- haired quiet girl Funi. She was sixteen, 5'5' and the youngest of the new Sound Five. Her life was cruel one being born of a prostitute. Therefore she didn't know her father and was forced to be a slave girl for most of her early life. The beatings and misuse of her body caused her to be primarily mute. It was only when she was twelve and screamed from her beating that her abilities made themselves none. Her screams had literally tore the flesh from the man's bones. Guards outside heard the ruckus and came in. Half of them fell to her screams as well and the other half fled in terror. Funi simply then walked away from her slavers with no one getting in her path. She continued to wonder the world until meeting Orochimaru who taught her to control her power in terrifying ways.

Next to her sat the black-haired slim form of Loki. He was eighteen, pale skinned, and a skinny 5'8'. His parents had aptly named him for the Norse God of mischief and deceit. He was born from the land of Mist. The Mist went untouched in the wars because they provided scouts, assassins, and thieves to all the villages. They were the mercenaries of the Shinobi world. As such Loki was profienct in all those things. A weapons master, stealth expert, and efficient killer. He use very little Gentjustu or Ninjutsu. His many fighting ability came in use of Tijutsu. Though not strong he was extremely fast and knew weakest spots on the human body. Most of victims never realized they were attacked before they found their heads cut off or their vital organs punctured. He also had a natural ability to give others lazy eye and they seemed to miss his slim bodies movements making attacks against him miss more often than not.

Next to him set the beautiful red-haired Riza. She was 5'9', eighteen and tan skinned. Her beauty was unquestionable but also only skinned deep. She was bitten by a group of scorpions as a young child and somehow survived. Unfortunally it had left her blood and skin toxic so she was too dangerous to touch. This left her isolated and a growing hatred towards others. During this hatred she found she could poison other objects as well as give them to people causing a slow painful death. Later she learned she could extend her hair grow it out to wrap around others and poison them as well. Orochimaru learned of these talents and ran to meet her. On finding her toxic skin had no effect on him she quickly fell in love with him and promised her life and loyalty to him. A gift which he accepted without pause.

Next to her and the last member of the Sound Five sat he bald Hiroshimo. He was 5'10' and almost a compete albino, age unknown. His origins were unknown to all, even Orochimaru. One day he simply came up to the Sanin and asked to work for him. Orochimaru curious had asked why. Hiroshimo's response was that he was a killer, he had heard that was something the Sanin did a lot of. The answer had brought a laugh from the Sanin and he immediately accepted the boy. Hiroshimo's body could somehow absorb sunlight allowing Hiroshimo to form the energy into anything he chose. Whether be elemental such as fire, lighting, ice, water, and Earth. Or perhaps physical such as super strength, accelerated speed, and invulnerability. He could only do one at a time but it was a disturbing ability none the less. With the cursed seal at full strength he could do up to three at a time. Gathering solar rays almost made his charka infinite if the battle took place in the day time. Since Sasuke had left him he was also Orochimaru's choice to take over when his present body gave out in a year.

"Where are they, Kabuto should have returned with those Kages by now." Loki complained while cleaning his ear with a kunai.

"Patience my child, they will be here shortly. The Cloud and Lighting Hokages are supervising their warriors, as they should. We will reach the Leaf village by noon in two days. All shinobi should be prepared. The battle won't go as smoothly as the others. Surprise is no longer at our disposal." Orochimaru explained to them.

"Their ninja may be strong but we vastly out number them my lord. I understand the caution but I do not believe the Leaf will do us much damage. They have only the Sand to help them and with the attack on Garra by the Akatsuki even their numbers are few." Kenco countered.

"Kenco is right my lord, they will fall before your might as swiftly as all the others. You are a god among men, they will soon come to know that." Riza said with deep affection.

The other Sound Five ignored her flirty tone accustomed to it by now. They also knew that Orochimaru did not return the feelings but Riza was too blind to see it.

Orochimaru gave them all a chilling smile liking they thought so much of him. He knew that none of these would attempt to betray him. They would also not die as easily as their predecessors did.

"You are all right, victory will be mine. And as those who have served me fatefully you too will gain esteem and have your names known for years to come." He said.

They all smiled at this except for Hiroshimo. He still had that same dull expression he always had. Orochimaru had yet to see the young man show any emotions. Not grief, anger, joy, or even hunger. Sometimes it disturbed him but he comforted himself with the knowledge that the young man was loyal and would become his new vessel in a year.

Just then Kabuto came inside the tent and smiled at everyone.

"Sorry I took so long, the Hokaga's were busy overseeing their men's training. Which by the way is going well. They are prepared to crush the Leaf and Sound." Kabuto reported.

"Very good, show them in." Orochimaru said.

"Before that Lord Orochimaru the Land of Lighting Hokaga would like to make a request."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"He wishes for his son to attend the meeting. As his heir he wants him present for all things dealing with his country's future. I saw no harm in this but wanted to have your permission before I let him in." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru looked closely at Kabuto to see if there were any hidden meanings in his words. But he saw none and accepted the request as what is what. A father wanting his son to learn more about the military when he took over the reins one day.

"It makes no difference to me, send them all in." Orochimaru said nonchalantly.

Kabuto bowed to him and went back out for a moment. When he returned he was followed by two older gentlemen and one young one.

The first older gentlemen was the Cloud Hokaga Tanith. He was a red haired and read bearded bear of a man. What some might have considered to be fat was in fact all muscle. He stood a 6'5' and held himself which strict confidence. Some would even say arrogance. He had good reason for this for he have never been scarred in battle. He concentrated his charka one layer beneath his skin so nothing could penetrate to reach his organs. The practice had become natural through use and now needed very little concentration.

On the offense he handled a giant spiked club. When standing straight the club reached to his shoulders. Very few could wield it besides the Cloud Hokaga himself. Through use of charka the spikes could shoot out which were attacked to chains from inside the club. Once this was activated the chains could spin causing razor wines that could slash through opponents. The Cloud Hokaga could also use advanced earth elemental attacks. Examples being the earth quicksand jutsu as well the rock soldier jutsu. With this jutsu he could actually create warriors from the sand and rock around him to fight. The ability cost a lock of chakra and had only been used a few times.

The other older man was the Lighting village Hokaga Zensai. He was indeed older with a few gray streaks running down his dark hair. He wore a blue and white robe and stood at 6'0'. He had been the Lighting Hokaga for nearly thirty years and proved himself in many battles. It was said he was soon to retire and give the title to his son. But despite that is power could not over looked. As his villages name he held mastering over lighting. He could surround his whole body in electricity which created some kind of magnetic force that deflected certain kinds of chakra. He could also cause the clouds to darken and create lighting bolts from them as well as his own body. He also has the speed of lighting and was able to open 4 of the eight charka gates to improve his power.

He also had two special abilities that his son shared. He could change the charge is his hands and cause the electricity to interfere with the charka pathways in the human body. Meaning a person would be unable to summon charka during a fight. His other ability was to do the opposite and use the electricity to absorb the charka from a opponent. This technique enabled the Hokaga to use large amounts of charka without worrying about running out.

Lastly there was the younger man Oroku who was the son of the Lighting Hokaga. He wore a blue and white robe like his father but had no grey in his black hair. He stood at 6'2' and seemed to always have a smile on his face. A smile that said he had a secret that nobody else knew. Still, he was powerful like his father but commanded loyalty through his social skills instead of fear. He was considered a good choice to be the next Hokaga. He had fought many battles as well but not many kills. He killed only when he deemed it necessary and allowed those not in fighting to go unharmed. The warriors he did not kill he imprisoned and used persuasive interrogation techniques to get the answers he wanted. No one was allowed around during his interrogations but most thought various torture techniques were used. Sharing similar abilities to his father he shared one difference. He was able to open seven of the eight gates of chakra. He had only used it once, none of his opponents had survived the encounter.

Orochimaru watched them all with keen eyes looking for any doubt or deception. He saw none except for maybe Oroku. But he left the heir's fate to his father and decided to begin the meeting.

"Thank you Tanith and Zensai for coming. You as well Oroku. I trust the shinobi are ready for battle?" He asked.

"They are doing well Lord Orochimaru. Between now and the battle in two days they will be perfect. The Leaf and Sand will fall to our might. Their fate has been sealed since we made this alliance." Tanith said with confidence.

"I share my fellow Hokaga's confidence my lord. The shinobi have more than proved themselves during this campaign. As I am sure you would agree." Zensai responded.

"I would."

"They will continue to do so. In two days the entire shinobi nation will be as one again. Soon all villages will carry one banner, the banner of the Triad." Zensai continued giving his vision.

"Yes, with your help my friends we shall be reunited once again. No longer shall we be separate villages spread across the land. We shall be one nation and more powerful than anything. Enemies such as the Atuskai, Root, and others will be no match for our combined might. Order shall be restored to the chaos that has endured for so many years." Orochimaru said in his speech.

Everyone in the tent seemed to be mesmerized by the vision the three talked about. That is except for two, Hiroshimo and Oroku. Hiroshimo was no surprise as he never showed emotions for anything. Oroku's non expression on the other hand was a mystery. Kabuto was the first to comment on it.

"You don't seem to share this vision Oroku. Care to explain why that is?" Kabuto asked drawing attention from the others.

Now all eyes turned to the heir of the Lighting village.

"Is there something you disagree with my son?" Zensai asked his son with an edge to his tone.

Oroku calmly met the eyes of everyone in the room before replying.

"I do not disagree with what you all are trying to accomplish father. I simply don't see how it can be accomplished taking this current path." He responded

Tanith stepped closer to him at that.

"What do you mean by that? Are plan is sound, soon all our enemies will be crushed." Tanith spoke.

"There in lies the problem. It is hard to unite all shinobi under one banner if there are no shinobi left. We have only taken a few from the villages defeated. The rest were killed or ran into the wind. Tactics will have to be changed if you truly wish to unite everyone." Oroku answered.

It was a second later that he met a lighting quick back hand from his father. Or at least he would have had he not moved his head away at the last second. This seemed to outrage his father even more as he withdrew both katannas from their shiefs. Oroku did not pull out his kun-chucks in retaliation. He simply held up his hands is surrender.

It was then that the tense atmosphere was broken by the sound of cruel laughter. Everyone's attention turned to it to see Orochimaru flat on his back laughing his head off.

The Sound Five quickly got to their feet to make sure that master was well. Orochimaru sat back up and waved them off. They slowly set back down while still keeping an eye on him. Orochimaru finally got control of himself and looked at the father and son.

"Calm yourself Zensai; your son was simply stating his own opinion. I like a Shinobi who says what he thinks. He also showed some speed avoiding your hand. It seems that Oroku is full of surprises. I can't wait to see what other surprises he has on the battle field in two days. Put your weapon away Zensai, it is obvious your son values you too much to fight you." Orochimaru spoke slyly.

Zensai looked at son for a moment before putting his weapons away. Oroku himself put his hands downed and bowed to his father. He then turned and bowed to Orochimaru.

"I am in your debt Orochimaru. I have no wish to fight my own father and such an event might have happen if you had not intervened. I hope to repay this to you one day. Perhaps in the upcoming battle." Oroku said with deep respect.

"Perhaps." Was Orochimaru's response.

"I apologize for the disturbance lord Orochimaru. Please continue on with the meeting." Zensai said with a bow of his own.

Tanith lifted the giant club over his shoulder.

"I agree, there have been enough distractions. Let us get down to business of finishing this war. My body burns to crush others beneath it." Tanith said.

"You shall have that chance Tanith. The plan is simple my friends. All those in this room will handle the Jonin. Select two or three of your strongest Shinobi to join you. I will personally handle my former teammates. The rest of the ninja will take care of the Chunin and Genin. If possible I would like Sasuke Uchica taken alive. I have a personal score to settle with him. The rest can be done with as your ninja please. Are there any questions? I have made the plan simple as possible to avoid any complications." Orochimaru explained.

"It all sounds good to me boss. We go in, kick ass, take over. Its simple and right to the point." Loki said with a large grin.

"It only sounds simple because our Lord made it so. He is a mastermind with deep depths. With Lord Orochimaru leading the way we can not fail." Said Riza with fondness.

"We will crush them with our overpowering numbers and skill. There is no need to question such logic. I think this meeting is over. If you would excuse me Orochimaru I would like to get back to the men. You can never be too ready." Tanith said.

Before Orochimaru could answer Oroku spoke.

"If you would all excuse me, I would like more specifics. Some of the Jonin are stronger than others. Just as some are weaker. I have also heard that the Leaf village has a group of Chunin who go by the rookie nine and the elite three. Should not we consider possible match ups for these people?" Oroku interrupted.

Zensai looked ready to strike his son again but held himself back.

"I for one am getting tired of you questioning our Lords decisions. I think its time you pay more respect." Kenco said getting to his feet.

"I believe the young heir may have a point. Some of our army will not match up well with the others. Our numbers would eventually overwhelm them but we may loose quite a few in doing so. Perhaps specific match ups should be discussed my lord." Said Hiroshimo speaking for the first time.

"Well now, my soon to be vessel speaks. Such a rare thing indeed. Alright, to put all of you at ease I will have Kenco, Funi, and Loki aid the others with the self proclaimed rookie nine. As for the elite three I predict they will seek me out. While I deal with my fellow Sanin Kabuto and Riza will deal with them. Hiroshimo with you others should prove sufficient to deal with the Jonin. Once the Sound Five are done with their duties they will join you and destroy the Leaf's and Sand's strongest Shinobi. With that move we will break the will of our opponents and the victory shall go to us. I trust this out any fears to rest." Orochimaru finished.

"Not fears my Lord, simply concerns. But you have addressed them and I am satisfied." Said Oroku with another bow.

"Myself as well is satisfied my Lord." Hiroshimo said.

"Good, then Tanith, Zensai, and Oroku may leave. I know you want to get back to your men." Orochimaru said.

The three bowed and left the tent. Once gone Orochimaru's disciples listened patiently for their next orders.

"It seems Oroku has a strong will of his own. He asks far to many questions when he should simply obey like the others. Such a person could be a negative factor in my plans. Hiroshima, near the battle's end make sure the Lighting heir meets with an unfortunate end." He commanded.

"As you wish my Lord." Was Hiroshimo's response.

"Good, new let us all rest. For in two days we shall come up against our greatest battle yet. This will be the deciding battle in the war we have started. I want all of you at your best. Failure is not an option people." Orochimaru warned them.

They all nodded their heads and took positions to lay down to sleep. Kabuto bowed and left the tent to scout the area. Orochimaru smiled all around him. Soon the entire shinobi nation would be his. But besides that even a greater triumph. His revenge against the Leaf village. He would enjoy every last moment watching it burn to the ground.

TBC

Please review and tell me your opinions of the story so far.


	3. The ritual

Disclamier: Don't own anything from the Naruto Universe

Alright I worked hard on this chapter as it is the basis for my story. Please review and tell me what you think.

"We're almost there, just hold on for a little bit longer." Said a male voice.

"How much further Obi? The children are tired and hungry. If we don't find shelter and food soon they aren't going to last much longer." A female voice responded.

"The Leaf village domain is only about 2 more miles Sara. Once we reach it they should be able to supply us with shelter and food." The one known as Obi answered her.

"That's only if it hasn't been destroyed already." Mumbled another male voice.

Several small cries followed that statement before being hushed.

"Quiet Menos, you scaring the children." Sara scorned him.

"Just saying." Menos said.

"Do us all a favor and don't say anything at all. Besides, we would have been able to tell if Orochimaru and his army had been through here. There would have been thousands of footprints and the forest would be damaged. Since that isn't the case we have beat them here." Obi stated.

"But I wonder just how far away they really are. Our small numbers have enabled us to stay this far ahead of them so far. But the woman and children have slowed us down to a degree. I would estimate they are no more than two or three days behind us." Said a male with glasses.

"Thank you for the math lesson Shingo. But leave the worrying about the enemy to me. You concentrate on your task as a medical ninja and keep track of everyone's wounds, got it." Obi commanded.

"As you wish Obi-san." Answered Shingo pushing up his glasses.

"Are sure they will even accept us Obi? The fire village was taken without much of a fight. We took down very few of their numbers while they took many of ours. Perhaps the Leaf shinobi will consider us weak and not even worth taking in." Said a female voice named Citrine.

"We are not weak, those bastards ambushed us!! Those cowards didn't have enough honor to declare war openly. If the Leaf rejects us because they think we are weak I say to hell with them! We can survive on our own. Perhaps find where our people who survived were taken prisoner. If we free them and others we can make our own army and crush Orochimaru's." Menos said with anger.

"That's enough, out of all of you!! The Leaf will accept us, they are honorable people. As for the rest we have no idea where the Triad are holding their prisoners of all the villages they have defeated. Looking for them would waste time that we do not have. Not to mention they will probably be well guarded and we would loose people in the failed attempt. No, our only recourse is to seek aid from the Leaf Village. Only they and Sand are the remaining strong powers in the land." Obi finished.

After that no more words were spoken and the group continued on in silence. The group consisted of refuges who had escaped the land of Fire's demise. All together there were 29 of them. 16 children, 7 women, and 6 men. Of the men and women eleven of them were ninja. Four Genin, five Chunin, and two Jonin. As one of the two Jonin Obi declared himself the unofficial leader. The other Jonin, Sara, kept watch over the children and their safety. It had been a long and difficult journey to escape the massacre of the Fire village. They had to survive long droughts and hot sun rays. As well as animals and plants that roamed the wild. So far all had survived but there had been injuries. Shingo the only medic-nin in the group did his best but was without proper supplies he was limited in his abilities. They had to reach safety and soon. Or eventually they would loose some people to starvation and sickness.

Even though Obi was glad he had been able to stop the argument his mind was still troubled. He had only reached the ranks of Jonin four months ago, hardly enough time to become a leader. But Sara was the only other Jonin and she had confided in him she was not a leader. She had been one of the teachers at the academy. She did fine with paper work and schedules. But leading survivors to safety was out of her area of expertise. Still, if pushed come to shove she was a capable fighter and he would be pleased to have her watch his back.

Other than that he wasn't sure what would happen once they reached the Leaf Village. He spoke the truth we he said he was sure they would take them in. But what after that? As Shingo had pointed out the Triad wasn't too far behind them. It would only be a matter of days until the Leaf Village was attacked as well. Even prepared as they probably were they stood no chance against such numbers. Then where would his people have left to go, Sand? They were still rebuilding from the Akatsuki attack a few months ago when there Kage Garra was attacked and had his demon removed. No, Sand would serve as no sanctuary for his people. That meant that the last stand had to be made at Leaf. Which also meant that he and the other ninja's would have to fight as well. Obi didn't mind getting out some payback, if only he didn't think the effort would proof futile in the end. Also to consider was the ninja who had let them escape. He did not know the man's motives and wondered what would happen if they were to meet again.

Obi was brought out of his musings when his feet suddenly stopped moving. He tried to look down to see what had happen but discovered that he couldn't move his head as well.

"What the hell is this?!" Menos yelled.

Others replied with similar words at suddenly finding themselves frozen by an invisible force.

"I think the better question would be just who are you." Came a voice from the shadows.

Obi looked into the direction of the voice while tightening the hold on his spear in his right hand. Out from the forests shadows came the form of a boy, or at second glance maybe a young man. To Obi he looked around seventeen or eighteen and about 5'10'. He appeared to carry no weapon and simply walked up to them with a calm stare.

"We will not answer any questions until you tell us who you are and what you have done." Obi responded coming to the conclusion that this person was responsible for their present predicament.

The small smile the young man let slip let Obi know he was correct.

"You are in no position to be making demands." The stranger responded.

It was then that the group found themselves surrounded by four people in strange uniforms and wearing animal masks. The ninja in the group immediately recognized them, they were Anbu black ops.

"As he said, you are in no position to make demands. Now state your purpose for being here." One of the Anbu's demanded.

"I would listen to him, he is not a very patient man." The stranger who first approached them said.

Obi took a moment to consider his options. He knew every major village had Anbu's and these were quite possibly from Konoha. If that was the case they would have escorts the rest of the way. But if they were not from Konoha and Orochimaru's people in disguise then they were in big trouble.

"You filthy bastards, is that all you know how to do?! Ambush people and kill them before they even have an chance to fight back.!!" Menos spat at them.

The stranger turned his attention to Menos and shook his head with a sigh.

"This is not getting us anywhere. Fine if it will move things along my name is Shikamaru Nara of the Leaf Village. My companions here are Anbu Black Ops also of the Leaf Village. I have you currently trapped in my Shadow Possession Jutsu." He took a pause to yawn. "I think that answers your questions so how about answering mine. Your head bands say you come from the Land of Fire but we need more proof than that before we let you go any further." Shikamaru explained to them.

Obi let out a relief sign at this but was also angry at himself. He was a Jonin for goodness sake, he should have not allowed his mind to wonder and be trapped like this. It would be easy to blame the lapse on fatigue and hunger but he refused to do so.

"My name is Obi Kawano, and I am a Jonin of the Land of Fire. The group you see with me are from Fire as well. As I am sure you have heard our village was attacked and destroyed by the Triad."

"Triad? I thought it was Orochimaru and his army that destroyed Fire." Shikamaru questioned.

"It was, but they go by the Triad. Besides Orochimaru they are led by the Hokage's of the Cloud and Lighting Village respectfully. Therefore there are three, Orochimaru, Tanith, and Kensai." Obi told him.

"Hence the name Triad, I understand. Please continue." Shikamaru said nodding his head.

"As I was saying when it became obvious Fire was going to be defeated my old sensei ordered me to evacuate as many women as children as I could. As you can see I only partly succeeded and these were all I was able to save. Since then we have been on the move to escape the Triad and seek shelter and protection. It was I who decided we should seek the Leaf Village. Of the two remaining strong ninja nations you are the more powerful."

"Wise." Commented Shikamaru.

"Through our travels we have suffered many hardships but have remained vigilante in our goal. We were closing in on Konoha when you trapped us. I can give you no proof except for my words and the state you see us in. Our bodies our mal nourished and we suffer from sickness and fatigue. There is no Genjutsu to disguise that. The choice to believe us or not is yours." Obi said.

For a while no one said anything as both groups looked back and forth at each other. Shikamaru then looked to one of the Anbu's and nodded his head in the 'come here' gesture. An Anbu in a bunny mask did so and now stood beside Shikamaru.

"It is my personal opinion that you are who you say you are. But in this time of war one cannot be too careful. So to settle this I must ask you to allow my companion to enter your mind. It requires nothing on your part except for not blocking your mind. If satisfied me and my companions will escort you the rest of the way to Konoha where you will be fed and given medical attention. Shortly after that you will meet with our Hokage and tell her everything you know concerning the Triad. Is this acceptable to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No way, its some kind of set up. Don't trust these creeps Obi!!" Menos literally screamed.

It was then that the form of Sara disappeared to be replaced by a log. Quickly after that the real Sara jumped down from a tree and put her hands to Menos's temple. Menos's eyes closed soon after and he fell asleep standing up.

"Sorry for the interruption but he doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. I also figured if we are going to trust each other I should reveal I wasn't really trapped in your Jutsu. Obi, I think we should believe them and allow them to enter your mind. We hold no secrets that are significant during this time of war." Sara said.

Obi would have shaken his head if he could have. The woman never stopped surprising him. He looked back to Shikamaru and noticed the semi-shocked expression on his face. He then shook his head and mumbled what sounded like 'women' under his breath. The Anbu beside him gave him an elbow to the ribs and he straighten.

"Very well, I will allow my mind to be probed." Obi finally answered.

The Anbu nodded its head and stepped a few yards in front of him. The hands then rose and seemed to make a square.

"Release." Came a strong but femine voice.

Before Obi could be surprised by the Anbu being a woman he felt dizzy and then his mind went blank. When he could see again he was in a white room surrounded by viewing screens. Upon closer inspection he could see that they were in fact his memories.

He saw himself as a small child jumping rope. A young boy entering his first day at the ninja academy. His first mission with his Genin team. On and on it went until it reached the present with the attack on Fire and him leading the Refugees away. He then noticed the Anbu looking at these visions as well. Eventually it seemed the Anbu was satisfied as she nodded her head. The Anbu then snapped her fingers and he found himself standing in the forest at night once again.

"He speaks the truth, you can release them Shikamaru." She said.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." Shikamaru then did a few quick hand signals and called back his shadow.

Obi found that he could move his body again and looked back to the others. Sara was calming the children and Shingo was holding Menos's sleeping form.

"This guy sure is heavier than he looks." Shingo joked.

Obi let loose a tired smile at that and turned his attention back to the Leaf Village ninja.

"I believe it is time you escorted us the way and provide us with everything you said you would." Obi said to them.

Shikamaru smiled a little and turned towards the village.

"I am a man of my word, let's go."

Before he walked off Obi was sure he saw Shikamaru and the Anbu caress hands momentarily. He wasn't sure if he really saw it or not but shook his head and followed their escorts to their sanctuary.

Back inside the borders of Konoha the ninja's who had recently been referred to as the elite three were making their way towards the Uchiha district. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all currently lived in the main house. Although mansion might have been a better word for it since they all had their own bedroom and bathroom. The decision to live together was based on many factors. One was so Sasuke wouldn't be lonely and possibly revert to the selfish, evil jackass he had became after his family's death. Another reason was the village wanted an eye kept on Sasuke and his two teammates seemed the best choice t do so. Because of their past experience and power levels they could deal with the Uchiha if he got out of hand. The last reason was Naruto lived in a crappy apartment and Sakura wanted her independence from her parents. Moving into the Uchiha compound solved all their problems.

They eventually reached the compound and Sasuke put his hand on the heavy metal door. He used a little charka and the door unlocked. The doors and windows had been designed to allow only the charka signatures of either Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to enter. Anyone else would be rejected or if forced open alarms would go off. Such a design had been created by Sakura combining her vast knowledge. It was also Sakura's knowledge that if done correctly would give them the power to stop Orochimaru and his forces. So they hoped.

Naruto was the first in and stretched his arms letting loose a loud yard.

"Man, even that light training has made me tired. Must be because I haven't eaten anything today. I hope there is still some Ramen left over from yesterday." Naruto said.

"There is, you left it on the stove. I had to put it up so it wouldn't smell overnight. You have to take better care of your stuff Naruto. We all share the same kitchen, I'm tired of cleaning up your messes all the time." Sakura complained.

"Hey, its not my fault. Ramen makes me tired and I go to sleep right after eating it." Naruto countered

"That's because you eat too much. If it wasn't for the fox's charka giving you a fast metabolism you would be a fat ass by now. You really need to watch what you eat Naruto." Sakura warned him.

Naruto pouted at her.

"Sakura, why are you always so mean?" He said

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and walked pass the two bickering. Those two would never change, and frankly he didn't want them to. It felt good to be near something so familiar. It also felt good not to be alone and with some semblance of a family. Naruto was like a little brother to him. As much as he hated to admit it Kakashi was the closest thing he had to a father figure. Then there was Sakura. He was still having trouble placing her in the mix. What he felt for her was not that of a sibling or parent. Which left-

POW!!

Sasuke turned his head and saw Nartuo sitting on the floor rubbing the big bump on his head. Sakura meanwhile had a calm expression on her face and walked right past Naruto ignoring the pout. Sasuke watched her go before walking over to Naruto and giving him a hand up.

"Damn, I wish she would stop doing that. One of these days she is going to give me permanent brain damage." Naruto complained.

"Just be glad she held back her strength dope. Or else you would have been in a coma long ago. Now lets get some food, and try to avoid saying anything too stupid." Sasuke told him.

"Screw you teme!" Naruto responded.

"I don't go that way, but maybe you should ask Kiba. He seems like the type to go for that sort of thing." Sasuke said walking off to catch up with Sakura.

"That's not funny Sasuke." Naruto grumbled following.

Soon they reached the kitchen where Sakura had already set three plates. On each plate was a small salad mixed with tomatoes and carrots. Naruto opened his mouth to complain but Sasuke shook his head signaling him it would not be a good idea. The two boys sat at the table and Sakura brought them some juice and herself. She then joined them at the table and started eating without saying a word. The boys followed her example and they enjoyed a peaceful meal. After they were all done Sakura put up the dishes and brought the second course with was spaghetti and meat balls. They ate that and talked a little about what was to come.

"Is everything in the living room all set?" Sasuke asked after swallowing.

"Yes, I moved all the furniture that was in there into the basement. I'll put it back after we're done." Sakura answered.

"Just how much blood do we have to give?" Naruto asked.

"As I explained to you before enough to make a pentagram that is big enough for all of us to fit into. Don't worry, I know as a medic the safe amount of blood a person can afford to lose. We will have enough to spare not to do our internal organs any damage." Sakura assured him.

"Do you have the rest of the things you need?" Sasuke asked to be sure.

"Yes, the candles, scrolls, and knife all already there. The only thing needed now is us." Sakura told him.

Naruto put down his silverware and let out a sigh. He then looked at his closest friends with a serious face that he had shown a lot more lately.

"I know I sound repetitive guys but are we really sure about this? If it works it would be great but what if it doesn't? I'm not doubting your abilities and knowledge Sakura but you yourself said this has never been attempted. It kind of sounds like something Orochimaru might try, and I want nothing to do with that snakes habits." Naruto stated.

Sakura stopped eating and met Naruto's serious expression.

"Trust me Naruto, this is noting like what Orochimaru does. He creates different techniques by stealing the very souls of others. He manipulates and mutates them into something entirely different and evil. What we are doing requires completely freedom of will and utter trust and confidence in each individual involved in it. Orochimaru knows nothing about such things. If he even attempted this ritual he and those involved would most likely die. He could never form the connection that we have." Sakura explained to him.

"Naruto, we have taken every precaution. Sakura even lengthen the ritual into smaller amounts over a period of time to see if there were any negative side effects. There haven't been, we share some power and have taken on some of each other personality traits but nothing else. Once the ritual it complete so will our change." Sasuke encouraged.

"I guess your right. I don't mind taking own some of you guys traits but I still want to be me. I guess that's what I'm really afraid of, losing myself." Naruto said mournfully.

Sakura got up from the table and walked over to him. She did picked him up out of his chair and gave him a big hug.

"I promise you'll still be the loud mouth, idiotic, never surrender Naruto we have come to know and love." Sakura said softly.

Naruto blushed slightly but returned the hug.

Sasuke himself felt a strong impulse to join them but shook it off. He could feel the changes too but he wasn't scared. He was at his best when he was with these two. He slowly got up and cleared his throat.

"I think its time." He said.

Sakura and Naruto separated and nodded their heads at him. All three then left the kitchen with the leftovers on the table. They navigated their way up the stairs until they reached the living room. As Sakura had promised it was bare except for candles, scrolls, books, and a hand sized knife. They all went into the middle of the room and looked around.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bent down and picked up the knife. She then slid it against her index finger releasing a trail of blood. She stepped to Naruto and waited. He got the idea and raised his head as she cut his finger as well. Sasuke stepped up and offered his finger and Sakura did the same.

"I made sure not to cut anything vital. Start from the outside and draw a pentagram leading to the middle where we will meet with your blood. Afterwards I seal the wound." She told them.

Naruto and Sasuke went off in different directions and bent down wiping their blood on the floor. All three made their own lines starting from the outside coming in. While they did so Sakura used her free hand to hold a book and read some words from it. They were whispered so the boys couldn't hear but they trusted her to do them no harm. Eventually they all met in the middle and a perfect pentagram from formed. Sakura put the book away and healed all their wounds with her charka.

"Alright, sense there are three of us we must face each other like a triangle. I have written the revised words on scrolls that each of you must hold. Don't worry about reading them I will take care of that. After I finish reading you each must speak from the heart what you hope to gain from this and are willingly to offer. It must be truthful, one lie and the spell will dissolve and have bad consequences for all. After you finish talking power up your charka to full. Each of us will do this after our turn, I will be last. After I power up we must say 'The bargain is given, sacrifices are met. Make us as one now and forever'. Do you understand?" She explained.

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded that they understood. Sakura then walked out the pentagram and retrieved three scrolls. She handed two to the boys and kept one for herself. They were now facing each other with the scrolls held in front of them. Sakura rolled hers down and began to read.

"Elemental spirits we call upon your blessing. Grant these vessels before you the power in which they seek. We are humble servants who wish to protect our land. Accept our bond of friendship and unity and allow us to become whole. By all the deities we wish your grace and honor in this. Hear our words and judge us worthy." She read from the scroll.

As soon as she did the candles flickered and the small flames turned into big ones that reached the ceiling. But they would not burn. The pentagram itself glowed bright red from their blood. The floor beneath turned black and appeared to be a bottomless pit. Still the three stood where they were and did not fall. A harsh wind swept through the room but the flames did the falter and neither did team 7. Sakura nodded to Sasuke giving him the signal to start.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf village ask for you to honor this union. I wish to protect my village, friends, and restore my family name. I wish to never be alone and fall back into darkness. I wish to kill my brother but not lose my soul in the process. Grant me the powers of my friends to accomplish my goals. In return I offer until them my Sharragan, intense speed, and all charka powers I posses. I do this with full knowledge and no regrets." Sasuke yelled.

He then powered up his charka covering himself in blue energy. The energy he put off was immense but they all remained calm. Naruto took that as his cue to go next.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf village believe it. I too ask for you to honor this union. I wish to protect my home, friends, another nations, and one day become Hokage so everyone will finally respect me. I wish never to be seen as a monster and always have friends who believe in me. I wish to stop Orochimaru and all other evils from hurting people. Please grant me my friends powers to do this. In return I offer the charka of the red fox, my jutsu's, and my determination to never give up. I do this because I want to and trust my friends." Naruto yelled.

He then charged up as well flooding the room with red charka. Combined with the blue charka it seemed to be pushing at the very walls to escape. But it remained stable and Sakura was next.

"My name is Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village and I created this ritual combining my vast readings. I wish to protect my family, friends, and all those who fight to protect others. I wish to never be left behind and become the weak girl who use to drool over boys. I wish to grow strong and be at the same level as Sasuke and Naruto. I also wish to make their dreams come true. To gain this I offer my perfect charka control, vast knowledge, and all my skills as a medic ninja. I do this not only for them and myself, but for all Konoha and the innocents who need protecting around the world." She yelled.

She then charged her own charka and a strong green energy radiated from her. It wasn't as strong as the blue and red but it was powerful in its own right.

"THE BARGAIN IS GIVEN, SACRAFICES ARE MET. MAKE US AS ONE NOW AND FOREVER!!!" All three screamed.

From high above them the three chakra's swirled together and appeared to be about to crush the room and the entire house. The flames roared even higher causing them to sweat. The winds became razor sharp tearing some of their clothing. The bottomless floor appeared to even become larger. The blood brighten to the point that it became blinding. But through all this they stayed strong and held the scrolls upright. This went on for what seemed like hours but was only seconds.

Suddenly the three chakra were sucked into the bottomless pit along with the winds and the fire from the candles. Even the wood from the walls were sucked up and from somewhere water flowed inside. The four elements and the chakra seem to form some kind of huge energy ball beneath their feet. The ball seemed to hang in space for a moment before rocketing upwards and slamming into all three members of team seven. All three were lost from sight in a bright flash the lit up the entire mansion.

And for a brief moment every ninja in Konoha felt the spike of unbelievable power. Before they could even begin to wonder what it was it disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, did you feel that?" Shizune asked with her eyes wide.

Tsuande herself said nothing as her skin went pale. Not in her entire life had she ever felt a power like that. Just by the brief glimpse she could tell that power could move mountains with a thought. She had nothing to measure it against, the power was just that strong.

"Lady Tsuande?" Shizune asked nervously seeing the Hokage's face.

Tsuande shook herself from thoughts and looked at her assistant.

"Have every ninja scout the entire village. Make sure that an attack as not began without our knowing. This has priority over everything else." Tsuande commanded.

"You don't think it was Orochimaru do you? Not even he and his cruel methods of gaining power could be the source of this, could he?" Shizune asked with fear.

Tsuande sat back in her seat and let out a sigh.

"By the gods I hope not. Hopefully it was just the concentrated powers of a large part of his army. But even if that's true we are in for a bigger fight than I ever thought." She said.

"But Lady Tsuande, it felt like one big power. Not many combined." Shizune countered.

Tsunade had no answers for that and told Shizune to carry out her orders.

The other Jonin of the village felt the power spike but had no idea of its origin.

"Damn Kakashi, I wonder what the hell that was." Asuma said around his cigarette sweating.

Kakashi looked off in the distance before responding.

"So do I." He finally responded.

TBC

I hoped you liked that. Keep reading to see what happens next.


End file.
